The White Knight
by Ezrudine
Summary: The Grand Chase's will to defeat Kaze'aze has not yet diminished but they need more help to battle against their dreaded foe. Will Eria be the new member they've been looking for? OC, No pairings with the OC, Rated T for Blood and Gore in future chapter.


_**Summary : **The Grand Chase's will to defeat Kaze'aze has not yet diminished but they need more help to battle against their dreaded foe. Will Eria be the new member they've been looking for?_

_**Contents: **_OC, No pairings with the OC as long as nobody will ask me to, I can put any pairings here if you ask like something ElesisxRonan and etc. Rated T for blood and gore in future chapters.

+Chapter Start~ 3+

It was a peaceful and sunny day in the Grand Chase Headquarters. The birds were chirping, no crimes were being committed. . . Let's hope this time it actually lasts.

*BOOM*

I guess I was wrong *sighs*

-+In Arme's Room+-

A dark purple cloud was veiled in the Mage's room. The walls were filled with black burnt patches and papers were flying through the air. Shattered glass was spread everywhere on the table with its contents spewed everywhere. When the smoke dispersed after a little while, A very angry mage and a knight surrounded by books of every kind was seen.

"Elesis? What the hell was that for?" Arme shouted at the top of her lungs as she watched Elesis fumble through her spell books.

"You were going to destroy my precious sword!" Elesis said as she finally found her sword underneath Arme's books and hugged it as if she was going to die if she didn't.

"You asked for me to upgrade it yesterday!" Arme retorted angrily as she fixed her hair that was ruined by the explosion.

". . . . .Oh right~" Elesis said with a smile as she remembered asking- scratch that, begging Arme to make her sword 'more awesome'. She scratched the back of her head, "Hahahaha, Almost forgot about that!"

Arme tapped her shoe impatiently, "And now you destroyed half of my potions and spell books! What am I supposed to do now?" She grabbed her staff that was lucky enough to survive the explosion.

"...Clean it up, I guess?" Elesis boldly said as she held a mock smile. Elesis felt a dark and scary aura radiating from Arme at that moment as she silently tried to back away, until a wall blocked her. '_...I never really liked this wall before...'_ She thought to herself.

"HOW ABOUT I START WITH YOU THEN?" Arme said as she held her staff, about to call forth her skill Freezing Spear when suddenly her door was slammed open revealing Lire, whose eye was twitching and her bow in hand.

"When will the day come where I wake up by myself and not by your ridiculous arguments?" Lire sweetly asked with venom laced in her words. Her hand twitching as she held her bow. The two frozed and kept silent, hoping the angry elf would go away.

"Lire's right you know"

Lire turned to see Ronan who, by guess, also was woken up by the two feuding members, "We have a new member coming today, so it's best that we'd all stay on our best behaviour" He said plainly as he smiled yet anger was still evident in it, "And that means you two."

"Oh! I heard about her! She's a knight like me!" Elesis raised her arm, waving it energetically.

"A knight?" Arme asked as she lowered her staff.

"Yup~ I can't wait, Having her call me senpai of course!" Elesis said as she held her hands together under her chin and swayed back and forth in ecstacy. Who knows what goes in that girl's head. . .

"H-hey, you're getting out of topic there. . " Arme said as she watched her sway, almost forgetting her previous anger.

Lire sweat dropped before she faced Ronan. "At what time would she arrive, Ronan?" Ignoring the knight before her, who was swooning over the fact that she might have an apprentice. Poor girl. . . .

"Around Noon I suppose." He said as he shrugged, "We all agreed that we'd meet her at the Head quarter's entrance.

-+Meanwhile+-

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . .. . . . . . .

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the Grand Chase headquarters" A girl with a petite stature sighed as she faced a large tree in the Whispering Woods.

The girl's name was Eria. She had waist length silver hair, while the two bangs on each opposite sides on her face was black. She wore a small and simple armor that was the colour silver with blue linings and she had brown simple boots that made a sound each time she took a step. A sword was also hanging on its sash, in its black scabbard.

She sighed once again and sat on the nearest rock she saw. She then pulled out what seemed to be map but it seemed that it was torn to bits. It was barely readable. . .

". . . I shouldn't have fought the monsters with the map in my hand" She tried tracing off where she had been, but it was all for naught. She was completely lost. How humiliating it would be to arrive late at the Grand Chase Headquarters. Would the Queen get mad and torture her for her incompetence? Or even worse would they let her starve to death? She shivered as she pushed away the thought. She laid back on the rock as she heard a growl . . . Wait a minute. . .She wasn't hungry. . .and that definitely wasn't a stomach, at least she hoped so.

She opened her eyes to see a Monstrous Ent staring right back at her. She stared at the thing as she slowly processed what was happening.

. . . . .

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The Tree Ent raised its branch and smashed it down the rock. Luckily, she got up and jumped away in time, placing good distance between her and the monster. She pulled her sword from its scabbard and held it in her hands. The Monstrous Ent roared as Eria gulped in fear.

"This is just not my day is it?" She asked to no one in particular. She looked down to her sword, "Let's go, Ragnarok." she then dashed towards the monster in full speed.

"Mega Slash!" She exclaimed as she jumped up in the air and slashed down at the Monstous Ent, slicing it in half, destroying it completely. She stood up properly and tilted her head, "That was easier than I had expected it to be. . ." She scratched her head and placed back her sword in its scabbard.

Suddenly, she heard someone clapping behind her. She turned her head to see Ryan, of course she didn't know that.

"That was quite impressive if I should say so myself" Ryan said with an impressed look on his face. He was sitting on a large boulder, His trusty axe right beside him.

". . . Do I know you?" Eria tilted her head as she stared at the Elf in front of her.

'Apparently not~" Ryan pushed himself off the giant boulder and landed gracefully in front of her, "My name is Ryan, I'm a member of the Grand Chase" He held out his hand for Eria to shake.

"Oh, My name's Eria and I- wait a minute. . ." Eria shook his hand but stopped when he mentioned 'Grand Chase'. "Oh my God! Thank you!" Eria cried as she hugged Ryan, who was shocked at the girl's response.

"W-well, I do really have to hurry, Ronan would get mad at me if he found out I was late in welcoming our new member." He said as he laughed awkwardly scratching his head. He slowly pushed Eria away from him and started backing away at the awkward tension.

"W-Wait! I am the new member!" Eria exclaimed with clenched fists. She shouldn't have hugged him. What? Oh come on, How would you react if you get lost somewhere and your piece of glimmering hope was in front of you? . . .Yeah, I thought so. . ., "I'm sorry for being so over dramatic awhile ago" She scratched the back of her head.

"Y-You are?" Ryan asked her with eyes of doubt.

"Yes! I got lost because of this stupid map!" Eria dug out that wretched thing out of her pocket and showed it to him, and pointed to the seal on the upper-right corner. Ryan looked closely and saw writings that said 'Grand Chase is over here!' At least he hoped that what it said, the writing was barely legible due to the gashes and dirt everywhere.

". . .I wouldn't even call that a map right now" Ryan said as he gave a small laugh.

Eria pouted slightly, '_If only he knew what I had to go through just to come here'_ her eye slightly twitched. She was about to ask him if he was going help her or not, when her stomach grumbled. . . . .Hopefully, it was her stomach this time.

"Haha, Guess you're hungry then! Want me to escort you to the Headquarters?" Ryan laughed as he looked at her.

"Yes please!" Eria chirped as she followed him back.

-+Meanwhile, Back at the GrandChase+-

Elesis hummed happily as she walked with Arme and Lire, who were about to join the others in welcoming the new member. Lire had just taken a nap and she was as cheery again as ever. Arme, just like Elesis, was excited to meet the new member. Imagine the skills she might have that she hadn't even heard of before! Heck, she may even be a part of a magical race she hasn't even heard of before! The possibilities were endless! Elesis' humming was getting louder and she started to walk with a skip every now and then.

". . . Would you stop that Elesis? You're starting to creep me out. . " Arme said with a confused smile. They came to a stop as they reached their destination, the Grand Entrance to their Headquarters. The others were also there; either was waiting patiently or was getting bored. The latter seemed to be what most of them were doing.

"You're just jealous cause I get an apprentice and all!" Elesis chirped as she twirled.

"Haa? Why would I get jealous?" Arme asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because I get an apprentice!" Elesis stated proudly.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Arme retorted

"Everything~" Elesis chirped.

Lire sighed, "Don't you guys have anything better to do?" But she was ignored. She sighed again.

"Haha~ Looks like they're fighting again~" Amy said as she giggled.

"Can't we have one day of peace and silence in this place?" Lass sighed.

"Haha, Everyone knows we can't have that big of a blessing, Lass" Jin laughed.

"Speaking of which, where's Ryan?" Ronan asked as he looked around.

"Beats me!" Jin shrugged.

"Hey Red you seen Ronan?" Sieghart asked hoping his question would stop Elesis and Arme from arguing.

"I met him on my way to Arme's room, said he was gonna take a walk in Whispering Woods." Elesis replied.

"Which reminds me~ We haven't talked about your punishment yet~" Arme chirped as a dark aura glowed around her.

"Eep! Almost forgot about that one, H-hey Arme?" Elesis backed away as she saw Arme hold out her staff again. Fate seemed to love Elesis that time because before Arme could even touch her, the door opened to reveal Ryan.

"Well, Look who's late to the party." Dio said as he gave Ryan a smirk.

"Where were you?" Mari asked as she looked up from her book.

"Just took a stroll through the Whispering Woods and found myself a beauty- " Ryan was soon punched in the arm at the remark, "Ow! I was just kidding!" Ryan laughed as he opened the door wider to reveal a girl who was perhaps to be 15 years old. She had white silky hair that reached her hips and the two bangs that cupped her face were of the colour back. She started to fidget slightly as a number of eyes were directed at her, her sword swinging slightly from her shivering.

Elesis's eyes sparkled as her sight went down to the sword that hanged from her waist. A puff of smoke was left in Elesis's place when she dashed forward and cupped the hands of the girl in her own.

"Greetings! My name is Elesis and I will be your sword master as of today! You may call me Senpai if you want!" Elesis said as she sparkled with delight. The other members just sighed as Lire pulled her away from the girl.

"Elesis, can you at least give her a chance to tell us her name?" Lire sighed as she pulled Elesis from the collar on her back. She faced back to the girl, "You've got to forgive her, she's just a little...enthusiastic about this."

"Oh, it's fine, I don't really mind." She said as she smiled gently.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" Sieghart asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh right!" The girl then stood straight and bowed in front of them to show respect, "My name is Eria, it's a pleasure to meet everyone!".

Jin just laughed lightly and patted her head, signalling her to raise her head. "In this place Eria, there's no room for respect, just treat us like your family" Jin gave her a hearty smile.

She just shot a sad smile, "A family? That sounds nice. . ."

Noticing the sudden change in the girl, Arme took up this chance to gather everyone up. "Alright then, Shall we go to the Dining Hall then? The Queen is just as anxious to meet Eria as much as we want to know more about her more!" She cheerfully said, catching everyone's attention.

"D-dining Hall?" Eria tilted her head in question.

"Oohhh~ Don't underestimate the hospitality of us Grand Chase members! Come on Everyone!" Elesis declared proudly as she pulled Eria towards the hallway that leaded to the huge wooden door at the end. Eria looked behind her as she was pulled by Elesis to see the others just smiling at them as they followed the two swordswomen. Elesis then pushed the doors opened to reveal a long table with an equally longer and bigger room. In the middle of the room, just above the table stood a beautiful chandelier that gave the room its shine. On the wall of the right side, there was a grand Fireplace that was lighted by a warm flame. There were also two white doors, which she assumed that leaded to the kitchen. The wall was littered by the great number of weapons and portraits that were arranged neatly. One had a picture of Elesis as a red sword was placed right below it, the other had Arme with a small and plain staff below hers, and another with Lire in it with a simple bow and arrow placed below the portrait and the portraits went on and on until it reached a single empty frame. The left side of the room was just composed of huge and long windows that overlooked the kingdom and beyond. Looking through the windows, Eria realized it was already nearing night as the sun started to set.

Eria just stood in amazement as she saw the beautiful Dining Hall. She felt a gentle push behind her to see a girl who had blue hair and mismatched eyes. The girl smiled at her and said, "This is a Dining Hall, not a museum." The others laughed as she turned her head towards them; they were standing in enjoyment as they watched her face scan the room. Eria blushed slightly when a man in blue came forward.

"Well then, will everyone please go to their seat as I call the Queen from the Throne room." He directed as he left the room. The others just took a seat and Eria just followed suit.

Just what had she gotten into herself? Being stuck in a magnificent room which was filled by people who were famous for their great power and loyalty to the Queen. Did she deserved the great honour of joining them? She slightly fidgeted in her seat as she went into deep thought. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder as she looked up to see a pretty girl who had pink hair that was styled into pigtails. She was smiling at her with concern, "You okay? Don't get too nervous okay? Don't want you faint in front of the queen of course!" She joked at her as Eria giggled slighty. Maybe she was just over thinking it. . .

She then started to talk with the pink haired girl who sat beside her, knowing that guy with silver hair next to him was quite the silent one. Eria chatted her until a bell was rang across the Dining Hall and the huge Oak Doors slowly opened to reveal a woman who had blue green hair and gray eyes. She wore a long and magnificent blue dress and a triangle shaped hat that had veils that flew down to her waist. She came in the room, striding with a golden staff that had beautiful details and a purple orb that lay on top of it. Several knights came in the room with her as Ronan escorted her to the table. She smiled as she took the seat at the head of table and nodded at the Grand Chase members. Everyone stood up with respect while Eria followed them. She then realized soon after that the woman was actually the Queen of Serdin!

"Good Evening Grandchase, our battle with the evil who is named Kaze'aze still continues on. Our battles that once were lost have been now won by you, Grandchase. A lot of sacrifices were made but it was not for naught. Today, a new face has come, eager to seek the adventure that lies before her." She turned to Eria, who gulped in nervousness as the Queen's soft stare was laid unto her, "Let us welcome Eria to our Family!"

Eria felt her heart skip a beat as everyone started to clap for her. What did she do to deserve this? She looked down as she blushed from the attention she was getting. Was she just over thinking it again? Suddenly, the Queen clapped her hands once again as she asked for silence.

"Alright shall we start with the Introductions? Not everyone had the chance to introduce themselves to our new member, if I'm correct?" The Queen asked with a calm but joyful face. Elesis nodded in confirmation as she started the round off.

"My name's Elesis Sieghart! I'm a swordswoman as you can see!" Elesis said as she swayed around her sword, demonstrating a few moves executed perfectly with skill. The others just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Now now...Let's not destroy the Dining Hall again Elesis." Lire said with a sigh, "My name's Lire, I'm skilled with a bow and arrow. It's nice to meet you Eria." She said with a small smile as Eria smiled at her back.

"Well then, I'm Arme, I'm skilled with magic you see~" She said as she twirled her fingers as small purple sparks flew. "You can ask me anything about magic~" She hinted the fact that she was really interested in her powers. Eria just nodded and smiled at her.

"Well, you already know me but for tradition's sake, My name is Ryan, I'm good with an Axe and stuff." He laughed lightly as he scratched his head.

The man who once stood next to the Queen soon assumed his seat and gave his name, "My name is Ronan, just like Elesis I'm good with a sword. It's a pleasure to meet you Eria." He said as he bowed his head slightly. Eria bowed at him back at his gesture.

"Hm~ I'm Jin! I'm good with my fists of course!" Jin said as he pumped his fist in the air, earning himself looks from his friends.

The next person who gave out his name was the silent boy next to him. "I'm Lass, nice to meet you Eria." He quickly said concluding his greeting as Eria smiled in return. He never looked like the person who'd talk too much.

The pink girl next to her started to giggle, which meant it was her turn, "Yo Eria~ My name's Amy! I'm a dancer and everything so I'd love if it if you could teach me any dances or songs you know!" She said as she twirled. Eria nodded her head at Amy as she turned to face a man who had black spiky hair.

"Hey, I'm Sieghart and before you start to ask any questions," He said as he noticed her tilting her head in confusion. "I'm that Red's Grand Father, I'm good with a sword if you're wondering." Eria nodded, still confused to what the man said. He looked so young but how was he her grandfather?

Then the man that stood next to Sieghart gave out his introduction. He looked weird but in a cool way somewhat, "My name's Dio, don't annoy me and I won't hurt you, got it?" He said in a cold voice, looking over to Elesis who was giving him a mock smile as she scratched the back of her head. Eria merely nodded at him as she tried to hide her fear, even though it was just a warning. Once he saw her nod at him profusely he smirked, "Good, I look forward to working with you Eria." Eria smiled nervously at him, maybe he wasn't so bad.

Her eyes then went on to the last person on the table and it was the blue-haired girl earlier with mismatched eyes, "Greetings Miss Eria, My name is Mari Ming Onette but you can call me Mari." She bowed slightly as Eria did so too.

Eria then turned her head so that she could face everyone, "Thank you everyone for welcoming me!" She exclaimed happily with a big smile on her face.

"Well, What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Elesis cheered on as the small doors on the right wall opened as dishes of every kind flew to the tables. As everyone dug into their food, Eria couldn't help but feel a slight feeling of pressure laid upon her shoulders as she ate.

+After eating; at a certain hallway+

"Alright then Eria, this is your room." Arme directed as she pointed to the door behind her, "My room and Lire's is right next to yours, so if anything's wrong just knock on our door, alright?"

"A-ah. Yes!" Eria responded as Arme let her open the door to her room, the room was fairly big. Instead of walls, there were bookcases that were embedded on the wall. The floor was composed of red carpeting. On the right side of the room was a big red velvet bed which had a small table, made out of wood, next to it. A small suitcase was on top of it, she assumed it was her luggage she had brought earlier but had left in the Main Hall when she was dragged by Elesis. On the left was a desk that had pens and papers on it. And if she looked straight ahead she would meet a window as long as the length of the room, it overlooked the forest that was behind their base and seeing that dark sky outside meant it was already night. She walked inside the room, looking around in awe when she heard a giggle from Arme.

"You've been doing that a lot today." Arme said as hold back another giggle, "I guess I should leave you to get accustomed to your room. Anyways, it's night time so you better get some sleep." Arme then left the room and closed the door lightly leaving Eria all alone in the door.

Eria sighed as she threw herself unto her bed, her sword clanging as it hit her armor. She laid her head down and looked at the ceiling, a swarm of thoughts filling her mind as seconds passed by.

She wouldn't let this chance go by . . .For his sake. . .

-Author's Note-

Yo~ So what do you guys think? Does it suck? Is it good? Is it worth another chapter?

I don't really know how everyone is supposed to act like so I'm following the basis Shanaoftheblazingeye left for me in our last fanfic together.

This is my first time writing a Grand Chase fanfic so please bear with me and this also my first time writing a story with the OC as the main focus. So if there's anything I typed in here that's wrong, kindly tell me so I can fix it in the next chapter :D

Thanks guys~ R&R 3


End file.
